Planning and timing
by Kristee Loory Van-Hoyte
Summary: Small silly oneshot. Leo has plan for everything and this time it's Mike's turn to cope with it. Heh. Dunno how to describe it.


Well it's TMNT ©. And ya know what everyone says: I don't own them… Pity. Pity. Pity...

**About story:** Just small oneshot... Mikey has a situation here... Heh. Silly again, but suits to my mood perfectly. :)

**For You**: I hope You'll enjoy this. Any tips and comments are welcome! Thank You for reading!! And good day to all. ^_^

* * *

**Planning and timing**

"Dude…" Michelangelo glanced at the screen, his gaze a bit plaintive. "Do you really think it's necessary?"

"Of course!" Leonardo rubbed his chin, not tearing eyes away from the monitor. "Careful planning and timing is essential part of victory. Now, Mikey, concentrate." Leader poked at the screen." Ok, here – we move to this position, then you enter this room and clear it fast while I'm covering you in the corridor."

"In the corridor… Ri-i-ight." Orange-clad ninja carefully looked over his shoulder. "You know, maybe it'll be better if Raph…"

"No way." Hothead's voice grunted immediately from behind door to Don's lab.

"But…" Mikey started then interrupted himself, sighing when Leonardo muttered something about different tactics in the next part of the building. "Donnie, could you…"

"I'm busy." Genius replied from behind the same door. "Besides it's not like it is something you two won't handle on your own. Especially when there's Leo to come up with some good plan."

Having heard Raph's low chuckle Michelangelo sighed again. He didn't deserve it, did he?

"Mikey!" Leonardo suddenly frowned at the youngest, finally turning away from map on the monitor. "Are you listening?"

"Sure…" The youngest nodded, his voice a bit whiny. "I'm all ears. Awesome plan, bro. We've been running through it for like fifteen minutes already. So… can't we just… do it?"

"How many times should I tell it to you, Mikey – don't be hasty. You really need to think before you act." Leonardo rolled his eyes. "It concerns everything! If you don't – you'll get into trouble in one second. Like it happens with Raph all the time."

"Hey! Doncha…" Raphael growled from Don's lab then let out some strange sound and silenced unexpectedly.

"Leo's right, Mikey." Olive green terrapin's voice replaced hothead's. "You should listen to him more carefully. Good strategy leads to victory, you know."

This time low chuckle was followed by Don's quiet laughter. Having scowled, Michelangelo turned to his elder brother intending to stop this overrunning briefing, but Leonardo's palm on his shoulder made him close his mouth.

"You know Mikey, it's good that you asked me to assist you." Leader said with tiny warm smile. "I mean we don't spend so much time together lately and I feel a bit guilty for this. Great to know you appreciate my company just as much as I appreciate yours."

Mikey narrowed his eyes scanning his brother's features for some time and finding nothing more than sincerity written on Leo's face then sighed for the third time and turned to the screen again.

"Sure." He muttered, staring at it intently. "No problems."

"Thanks." Leonardo's smile disappeared from his lips as he once again became serious. "Now, where did we stop? Oh yeah, here goes the turn and farther there are three branches with one dead end. So here's the plan…"

...

"Where to this one, Don?" Raphael lifted large box and glanced at his brother.

"Over there." Genius pointed towards distant wall. "Next to my desk. You know I need to find some way to thank April for finding all this equipment for me. Just imagine what projects I can start now, what experiments…"

"Yeah, yeah." Hothead grunted, walking heavily towards the necessary place. "Ya're happy, I got that."

Having chuckled Donatello threw glance at the door.

"You don't think we're being too hard on Mikey, do you?" He asked with sparks in his eyes.

"After that stupid prank he pulled during breakfast?" Raphael lowered the box and straightened his back, his lips curling in evil grin. "We're being too soft for my liking."

"I'm still a bit surprised that Leo agreed to play along." Don opened one of the boxes and looked inside. "And he's doing well."

"U-huh." Having ripped adhesive tape off the box, red masked turtle tossed it away. "What can I say - he didn't appreciate what Mikey did to his candles."

"Three on one is not very fair." Donatello laughed softly. "But I must say this idea with video game was great, Raph."

"I have my moments."

They both listened for some time to Leo's serious voice that was explaining their strategy for next five levels of Mike's favorite game then exchanged glances.

"I wonder how long it will take for Mike to break up…" Donatello returned to his boxes not even trying to suppress wide smile. "He held on longer than I thought."

"Yeah." Raphael smirked. "By the way, I hope ya're recording it, Donnie. I think Leo's game instructing will be one of my favorite shows from now on."


End file.
